In Sickness
by ProLazy
Summary: Prompt: Dean and Castiel are both sick with colds so they spend the day lounging about.


**Prompt: sick day! Just fluff or whatever.**

* * *

When Castiel woke up he almost cursed the decision he had made to give up his grace so that he could live a mortal life alongside his beloved Dean. He had a pounding in his head and a soreness in his throat which he could no longer make vanish in an instant; and somewhat ironically it was all his beloved's fault.

Dean had complained of similar symptoms the previous morning, and he had sneezed so loudly that Castiel was surprised that the bed posts did not shake. The hunter had grumbled about catching a cold off a 'snotty little brat' who belonged to a family they had saved from a vengeful ghost.

Castiel had insisted that he rested for the day, and after thinking about the effort it would take just to put on a pair of pants, Dean had obliged. He had then whined until Castiel agreed to stay with him, and somewhere in-between the cuddling and cups of tea the germs had been transferred.

Castiel sat up rather suddenly when he felt a strange sensation course through him; like his body had seized up. He sneezed loudly and Dean shot up next to him.

"S'at an earthquake?" He mumbled, his mind clearly still caught in a sleep idled state. "Cas, get down!"

"No, I sneezed" Castiel huffed and he pulled a tissue from the box left on the bedside table and blew his nose solemnly. "This is so unpleasant."

"Crap, I'm sorry, baby" Dean said as he placed a empathetic hand on his husband's back and rubbed it soothingly. "When you said you wanted us to share stuff more I don't think you meant this."

"Absolutely not. My head and my throat hurt too."

"Ah, well, I guess we'll just have to spend another day in bed together" Dean grinned. "And ain't that just awful?" He added sarcastically.

"You are enjoying this far too much" Castiel scolded, but there was also a hint of a smile as he allowed Dean to pull him back down under the covers.

"Hey, I barely get to spend any time with my baby because of all those monsters we have to worry about, and if we have to be a lil' sick to do that then so be it."

"Alright" Castiel conceded. "But I need to get some medicine first."

"Nope" Dean said sternly as he quickly spooned Castiel from behind and gripped tightly onto his waist. "I'm not letting you out of this bed" he murmured as he nestled his face into the crook of Castiel's neck.

"I'll only be a few moments, my love."

"Too long" Dean stated. "Besides, we have a giant man-child who owes me after years of taking care of him myself. Sammy!" He yelled and instantly regretted it as it caused him to cough harshly.

They heard footsteps coming down the hall before Sam cautiously stuck his head into the room.

"Yeah?"

"Cas has caught my cold so we'll be in bed again today. Get us some more medicine and a pot of tea, would ya?"

"Sure. Will that be all, Master Winchester?" Sam sarcastically retorted.

"Yes. Thank you, Jeeves."

Sam rolled his eyes despairingly before leaving.

"Dean, you shouldn't exploit your brother" Castiel reprimanded. "Surely you are feeling better today?"

"A little" Dean confessed. "But not so much that I feel like lifting a finger."

Castiel smiled lightly. "I suppose some extra sleep would be beneficial, and huddling for warmth would also be...nice."

"Then say no more" Dean urged.

Castiel rolled over to allow his husband to pull him into his arms. He nestled into the warmth and safety of Dean's chest and closed his eyes with a contented sigh.

He felt Dean press a gentle kiss to the top of his head before he drifted off again.

* * *

When Castiel woke up he found that Dean had switched on the TV to a low volume and was mindlessly mouthing along to the words of a Dr. Sexy episode. The hunter had managed to pull himself more upright, but he was still stroking Castiel's hair affectionately.

"Dean?" Castiel said groggily.

"Hey, baby. Got the meds for you" Dean said as he grabbed the bottle. "Well, Sam did."

"Thank you" Castiel said as he took the cap full of gooey liquid from Dean. He swallowed it with a grimace. "I think."

"Sorry your tea has gone cold; I didn't want to wake you up."

"That's alright" Castiel sniffed. "Although, I am rather hungry."

"No problem. I'll ask Sam to-"

"Dean" Castiel said sternly.

"Alright" Dean sighed. "I think I can muster up some tomato soup."

"I'll help" Castiel said; he would feel guilty if he was the only one still in bed.

"No, you have to stay here" Dean insisted as he got up and pulled on his 'dead guy' robe and slippers. "Because if I'm leaving this bed then that means that you are left with one of the most important jobs in the universe."

"What's that?" Castiel asked with wide and fascinated eyes like a child being told a fairytale.

Dean leaned across the bed and looked his husband directly in the eyes.

"Keep this bed warm."

The hunter grinned and planted a kiss on Castiel's cheek before heading out of the room.

Castiel smiled from amusement at his husband's antics, but he was also going to take on the task which Dean had set him with great seriousness; the former angel appreciated anything which made him feel like he had a purpose.

He dared to briefly leave the bed so that he could use the bathroom, but on his return he stopped at various spare bedrooms to gather as many pillows and throws as he could carry.

As soon as Castiel returned to his and Dean's own bedroom he made quick work of constructing a soft and warm nest for them.

Once he was satisfied that every pillow had been perfectly placed, Castiel scrambled under the covers and spread himself out so that his body covered as much of the mattress as possible.

He smiled with delight and could have easily fallen asleep again as he closed his eyes, but Dean returned only a few minutes later with a tray supporting two bowls of soup and a fresh pot of tea.

"Awesome, you made us a nest" Dean grinned.

"Well, I tried" Castiel replied. "Although, it is somewhat better than the one I had in heaven; I've always been a better solider than a craftsman."

"It looks super cosy to me" Dean said as he handed the tray to Castiel so that he could snuggle down next to him. "And well done on completing your mission."

"Thank you" Castiel said with a smile before placing a peck on his husband's cheek.

Castiel poured them each a cup of tea to set on either bedside table and then passed a bowl of soup to Dean.

"It smells wonderful, my love" Castiel commented. "At least...I think it does. My nose feels so stuffed." He put a spoonful in his mouth and relished in the warmth it provided, the creamy texture with a hint of spice. "It tastes wonderful too."

"Thanks, it's kind of my own creation" Dean said. "I call it 'whatever the hell we had left in the refrigerator'".

Castiel chuckled. "Catchy."

"You wanna find something else to watch?" Dean asked.

"No, I have to find out who stole Doctor Sexy's cowboy boots."

Dean's face lit up and he opened his mouth to say something but Castiel put a finger to his lips.

"No spoilers."

Dean sighed and pouted as Castiel lowered his finger and smirked amusedly.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Dean asked.

"Every now and then."

* * *

A little while later and two empty bowls and cups with the last dregs of tea in the bottom were placed forgotten on the floor. Dean and Castiel were huddled together in the centre of the bed surrounded by used tissues and still feeling worse for wear, but content with simply being in each other's company.

They had managed to get through a full season of which Dean considered a day well spent.

As the evening drew on Castiel was beginning to feel drowsy again; as he rested against Dean's chest the rhythm of his steady heartbeat was very lulling.

With the bunker being such a huge place made of concrete and stone it easily grew cold at night and it was hard for the heat to circulate, and now with his illness Castiel found himself shivering easier than usual.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Dean asked concernedly as he gave his husband a soft squeeze.

"Just a little cold."

"How about we take a bath?" Dean suggested.

"Yes" Castiel said with a soft smile. "That would be nice."

"Alright, I'll look into my secret bubble bath supplies and you get naked" Dean grinned eagerly.

"Dean, we are not using this as an excuse to have intercourse" Castiel deadpanned. "I really don't feel up to it."

"I know" Dean replied innocently. "You wanna get in the water with your jammies on?"

"No."

"Give me five minutes" Dean said before mustering up the strength to leave the soft and warm sanctuary which they had created.

Castiel watched the clock on the wall tick until exactly five minutes had passed before he removed his clothes and put on his robe and traipsed down to the bathroom.

He found Dean reclined in the ceramic clawfoot tub which was filled to the brim and topped off with a thick layer of bubbles.

"Come and join me" Dean said with a smirk as he dragged his arm through the suds. "The water's fine."

"Will we both fit?" Castiel asked with a frown.

"Well if we don't then chick-flicks have lied to me about the size of bathtubs."

Castiel still seemed skeptical but he tentatively stepped forward and removed his robe. Dean had to remind himself that this was not about making a sexual advance as he took in his beautiful husband in all of his glory.

"Best seat in the house" Dean promised as he brought his legs up and pressed his knees against either side of the tub so that Castiel could sit between them.

As soon as Castiel stepped into the warm water he felt every ache he was feeling begin to melt away. He sat down so that his back was leaning against Dean's stomach and rested his head on his husband's firm chest.

"We fit perfectly" Castiel concluded as he closed his eyes.

"Good, because otherwise I'd have kicked you out" Dean teased as he started to mess about making bubble beards on Castiel's chin; he couldn't tell if Cas didn't notice or he just didn't care. "This is my best stuff."

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing what you'll look like when you're old" Dean said he as added bubbly mutton chops to Cas' new look. "I'd still do you."

"That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me" Castiel responded lazily; his eyes were still closed as he was actually finding the whole thing soothing.

"Was that sarcasm, Mr Winchester?" Dean asked with mock surprise.

"It certainly was, Mr Winchester. Besides, I'm already very old."

"I know, but now you have the pleasure of becoming wrinkly and gross like me."

Castiel smiled. "As long as you keep taking care of me then we'll be alright."

"Through sickness and in health" Dean reminded him as he wiped Castiel's face clean; he didn't want to push his luck. "Speaking of, how are you feeling now?"

"Warm...relaxed...happy" Castiel murmured; Dean could tell that that he was on the cusp of falling asleep again. "You?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Dean said as he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and sunk a little further down into the tub himself. He delicately kissed the base of Castiel's neck and across his shoulders.

Castiel sighed with content.

Perhaps his decision had not been as regrettable as he had originally thought.


End file.
